


Birthday Boy

by Wolfs_Ayame



Category: Free!
Genre: Birthday Blowjob, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Established Relationship, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Morning Sex, Shameless Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Tumblr Prompt, cute smut, dorks fucking, sharkbait - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7347667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfs_Ayame/pseuds/Wolfs_Ayame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin starts Haru's birthday celebration early. </p><p> </p><p>(aka: pure self indulgent birthday smut for my dolphin prince! I hope you enjoy!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to submit this for Haru's birthday bash on Tumblr, but I didnt get it done in time due to stupid life getting in the way. Hopefully I have done a decent job of taking on the "imagine person A waking up person B with a blowjob on their birthday."
> 
> you can find me on tumblr at wolfsflei.tumblr.com (I post my fan art over there too)
> 
> P.s This work, like all my others, are un beta'd. If you find errors, let me know, also, I would love to beta for others in exchange to have my stuff beta'd!

For once the red head was ok with his lover’s lack of enthusiasm for waking up. When Rin walked in to the bedroom he found his boyfriend still curled up and could heard the soft snores that were being muffled by the sheets. He looked like a Haruka sushi roll in this state. His dark hair fanned over the cream color of the pillows and the red blanket had been pulled up to his eyes to shield the morning rays that had illuminated the small bedroom.

Rin couldn’t help the tender smile that tugged at his lips ‘how was anyone allowed to be this fucking adorable in the morning?’ He thought to himself.

It was about 8am, Rin had already done his morning run, and obviously, he had let his other half sleep in, it was a special day after all. Plus, he puts up with Rin’s antics on a daily basis so he deserved the extra couple hours. But to be honest, the red head needed the time to get a few things ready for the morning’s breakfast.

Ok, so he had not exactly gone on a run per-say, but it was a light jog, to the market about a quarter mile away. Haru didn’t need to know this tidbit of information. When he returned with a few bags he threw himself in the shower after he put things away and now stood at the door to their bedroom with nothing but a towel wrapped low around his hips. He worked a smaller towel over damp red hair as a few trickles of water dripped over his slightly tanned skin.

He leaned against the door frame with his eyes fixed on the form in their bed, with that sweet smile still fixed on the sharp features of his face. Arms crossed over the well-formed muscles of his chest as he watched Haru sleep a bit more before he pushed himself away from the door. Silently he moved across the room, dropping his towel in the process, as he made his way to the bed.

Haru grumbled with in his cocoon of blankets when he felt the bed dip. Rin laid down next to him and the smell of chlorine mixed with the scent of cherry blossoms filled his nose, he knew his boyfriend must have taken a run and showered already. The blankets moved and a strong arm snaked out to pull the other man in to his private fortress of solitude and softly traced the lines of the red head’s abs after he adjusted his sushi roll to include a delicious smelling Rin.

“Mine.” He mumbled as he heard Rin’s laugh and promptly hooked his ankles around the others legs in an attempt to keep him in place, he just knew the ass hole was going to try to get him out of his happy place. He snuggled up and placed his head on Rin’s shoulder to inhaled the sweet smell as he started to drift back to sleep, relaxing into the soft fingers that gently rubbed at his spine.

Rin purred softly as he felt the fingers trace his muscles and turned himself on his side to pull Haru in closer and to be able to look at the relaxed face of his boyfriend. He started to drift off back to sleep not long after he tucked himself under Rin’s chin. The red head chuckled again and placed a soft kiss on Haru’s nose before he lifted a hand to brush raven locks from the others forehead. Delicately he grazed the pad of his thumb across soft lips and gently caressed the almost angelic (Rin knew the truth) face as soft, even breath came from the sleeping man’s chest.

He had cupped his lovers face tenderly before he pressed his lips against Haruka’s and flicked his tongue across the soft pillows of flesh. A free hand had moved from his face and his fingers traced over smooth pail flesh of the man’s throat before his lips found the tender ridge at the base of his jawline. His teeth nipped teasingly at the sweet flesh at the pulse point as his hand moved lower over the cloth of Haru’s t-shirt.

Rin paused a moment when he realized that the black shirt was actually his and huffed, feigning annoyance “bastard, quit stealing my clothes.” He about broke the moment when Haru stuck out his lower lip in probably one of the impishly cute pouts he had seen in a long time, it was his “But, pool,” look. He held back the bubble of laughter as he returned to the gentle touches and sweet caresses of his lover’s body, this was sweet bliss of a lazy Friday morning.

There was a soft, sleepy, whimper from the body pressed against him, but he didn’t stop his ministrations. His hand gently traced circles and lines on Haru’s spine as the other found the hem of the stolen black shirt that he had slept in the night before. The red head could feel the twitch of sinewy muscles under that beautiful alabaster skin as he gently moved the tips of his fingers over the ridge of his lover’s hips and up his side. His mouth had found Haruka’s throat again and continued to pepper him with nips and kisses.

Haru’s breathing started to increase and he bit in to his lower lip as he felt Rin’s torment in his sleep and thought, perhaps, he might be having a really nice dream. He rolled on to his back and released the red heads arm from under him as his body arched softly into the touch, a sleepy moan escaping him as he felt teeth graze at his collar bone over the shirt. There was a roll of his hips as he sought out some form of friction as Rin continued to shower his throat with open mouth kisses and love bites.

“Rin…” He whispered sleepily as he felt a rush of warmth start to pool in his gut and blood race through his body that quickly became too hot for his sushi roll. It was when Haru kicked the blankets off of them that he felt the red head move.

Rin shifted in position as Haru rolled on to his back and carefully worked his way between his lovers knees to press his naked, and now aching, groin against the others clothed erection.

“Haru….” He whispered, the warm breath tickled at the shell of the others ear before teeth tugged at the soft flesh of the lobe.

Haruka hummed softly as he felt the pleasurable nip at his ear and lifted his hips to grind against the hips that pressed against his growing hardness. His hands reached to pull Rin closer and drag his fingers over the arch of the red heads spine and finally realized that his lover was just as hard as he was, and very, very naked. Rin chuckled when he felt Haru’s hands search for the clothing that was not there and quickly took his boyfriends mouth with his own.

His naked hips ground against Haru again as he licked the flat of his tongue across the plump flesh and was granted access to the warm cavern of his lovers mouth. Their tongues swirled and danced together as moans between the two of them were swallowed. Haruka arched his hips off the mattress when he felt Rin’s hands work the unwanted boxers from his body.

Both men were both on fire as their mouths continued to mash together with sloppy heated kisses. Haru sighed deeply when he felt his cock spring from the confines of his clothes and shifted to help shimmy them off his legs. He sat up enough to continue the heated kiss and tugged at the hem of his (Rin’s) shirt, their mouths only parted long enough for it to get tossed to the floor before they met again chest to chest.

The red head pressed his lover back to the bed before he broke the kiss, which brought a sexy little whimper from Haruka’s throat as they both panted for air. Rin was forehead to forehead with the other man before he licked his tongue across the others sweet lips that were slick with saliva. He could feel the increase in heat between them and a palpable ignition of lust that grew with each touch.

It was then that he started to press his mouth to the underside of Haru’s jaw and trailed his tongue down to the dip between his collar bones. There he nipped and sucked the sweet flesh in an effort to leave little love bites on the skin before he bit at one of his favorite parts of his lover. Haruka’s back arched up and his arms lifted to wrap around his partners neck to dig his fingers in to the supple muscles. He didn’t even care of there would be marks later, it felt far too good to complain.

He moaned Rin’s name just above a whisper when moist warmth wrapped around one of his nipples and felt the tip of a tongue roll the nub of swollen flesh as the other was pinched between a finger and thumb. His breaths where labored as Rin switched sides to place his mouth over the other and continue to torment the squirming man under him. Haru wanted more and had arched his chest in a silent plea for his boyfriend to continue. That made the red head grin as he flicked his tongue over the throbbing little bud before he leaned down to trail the tip between his lovers twitching abdominal muscles, almost tracing the ridges and lines.

There was a short pause, only long enough to lap around and dart his tongue in to the depth of Haru’s belly button and placed another love bite just above the soft curls of his shaved pubic bone, his lover’s swollen cock leaving little trails of precum on the underside of his chin and throat. Rin groaned softly as he dug his fingertips in to Haruka’s hips and smirked when he heard the lustful gasp from his lover’s mouth when Rin moved up, not further down, to press nips and licks to the muscles at his hips and purr warmly as he got closer to his final destination again.

Rin wasted no time as he gently palmed at Haruka’s swollen cock before he dipped his head down to place open mouth kisses to the base before he ran his tongue up the large, pulsing, vein on the underside. Haru keened and bit down on his knuckle as he felt the warm moisture of his lover’s mouth surround the swollen glans. His hips twitched as Rin slowly took as much of his boyfriend in to himself, his tongue swirling before he brought the tip back to his lips.

A soft cry came from the head of the bed when Rin pressed his tongue in to the slit as beads of precum formed and dripped from the swollen flesh. He swallowed him in again, this time his cheeks sucked in to create more friction on the aching shaft. A moan reverberated from Rin’s mouth and over the hardness in his mouth which just made his partner shiver with delight. He opened sanguine eyes to watch the creature under him writhe in heated pleasure.

The view he saw was beyond erotic. Haru was shuddering with waves of pleasure making his muscles twitch all over his body. His hands were balled up in the sheets as his teeth bit hard in to his kiss bruised lower lip. Holy fuck, what turn on. This just spurred the red head on as he brought his lover back in to his mouth and wrapped a hand softly to wrap around what he couldn’t get in. Stroke for stroke his hand matched the speed and movements as he bobbed his head, but his wrist twisted just enough to add a little bit extra that he knew Haru loved.

“R…Rin…please….” Haru was breathless as he moaned, he could start to see stars behind his eyes lids and felt the white hot electricity start to spark in his groin.

Rin smirked as he released Haruka’s cock from his mouth with a pornographic “POP”. His voice was low and husky as his hand ran up and down the spit slick shaft and every now and then ran the tip of a finger over the leaking hole to add a bit of precum to help lubricate. He started to twist his wrist with practiced perfection. The swollen glans started to leak with his cum and Rin purred warmly before ran his tongue over the slit once more, tasting the bitter saltiness that was his lover’s essence. 

“Cum for me Haru. “ He said, his voice heady with desire as he placed open mouth kisses to the juncture of his boyfriend’s hip and thigh before he plunged Haruka’s cock back in to the cavern of his mouth.

Haru couldn’t hold back once he felt Rin nip and suck at his inner thigh and the sudden return to his straining erection. He cried out as he let the electric fire race through his groin and the heat that had pooled in his belly just exploded through him. Blue eyes closed tight as white light took over his vision, his voice was strained as he called out Rin’s name and arched his entire torso up as he felt himself release. Rin’s hand never stopped, and he groaned as he felt the thick fluid drip down the back of his throat, which was not exactly his favorite thing but he knew it was a turn on for his boyfriend.

As Haruka rode his orgasm out he felt the twitch of his cock as he emptied half in to Rin’s mouth, and the other over the hand that still squeezed around his aching shaft. Spurts coated his lower abdomen as Rin coaxed the last bit of fluid from inside him and moaned groggily. His entire body shuddered, muscles contracted as hips lifted from the bed, while he dug his hands in to the sheets again.

The movement on his dick only stopped when Rin watched muscles twitch and relax after the cock in his hand start to go flaccid. He pressed a warm kiss to the throbbing head before he slid his way back up to take Haruka’s mouth with his again. Lips parted as the kiss intensified into a battle of dominance between their tongues again while Haru wrapped his arms around Rin’s neck and toyed with the crimson locks at the back of his head. Muscles still trembled but he rolled his hips under the weight of his hard boyfriend in a silent offer to help take care of his own throbbing need. His chest burned for air as the kiss broke and he felt a warm breath tease the shell of his ear once more as he ran his fingers over the sun kissed skin of his lover and placed tender kisses to his shoulder.

“Happy birthday, my Haru.” Rin whispered ever so sweetly before he pressed a flurry of gentle kisses to the side of smooth skin and once more laid down to pull Haru in to his arms so he could enjoy the afterglow of his morning orgasm.

Haruka’s eyes opened wide as blue orbs sparkled, a soft blush touching his cheeks as he nuzzled up closer while his fingertips gently trace over Rin’s collar bone and chest. He tucked his head under Rin’s chin as he finally calmed the thunder in his chest. His lips found a soft patch of smooth skin at his boyfriend’s shoulder where he pressed a sweet kiss before he closed his eyes again, his faculties finally returning to normal.

“Thank you.” Was all he could muster with his shaky, post coital voice.


End file.
